Abu Katedral
by Arionyxle
Summary: Ada peraturan itu untuk dipatuhi, bukan untuk dilanggar. Tetap nekat, tanggung sendiri akibatnya. AU. For Hyori Sagi.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Sebuah fanfiksi **horror/mystery/friendship** untuk ulang tahun Hyori Sagi. Selamat ulang tahun :)

**Warning**: Fanfiksi ini tidak diperkenankan bagi pembaca di bawah umur 16 tahun, karena di dalamnya berisi adegan-adegan berunsur dewasa; darah, pembunuhan, dll, berlatar AU, dan pasti OoC.

* * *

><p><strong>ABU KATEDRAL<strong>  
>© Arionyxle<p>

.

.

Adakalanya setiap orang merasa tak ingin diganggu. Ya, tak ingin diganggu.

.

.

**Percik #1: Ketakutan Hinata**

* * *

><p>Dedaunan berwarna tembaga mulai berpisah dari dahannya, begitupun dengan kadar kerja matahari yang mulai berkurang; di musim gugur ini. Semuanya nyaris terasa begitu menyepi kala musim di mana Sang Adonis hendak berpamit pulang dari pangkuan Sang Afrodit ini datang melanda Bumi.<p>

Tak terkecuali di salah satu tempat yang dapat kita temukan pada replika bola dunia. Sebuah tempat yang menjadi poros Negara Matahari Terbit; Tokyo. Kota ini pun mendapat giliran hujaman musim ketiga dari rangkaian pararel empat musim.

Begitulah coretan alam. Tak bisa disangkal.

Meskipun demikian, di tengah cuaca yang tak menentu kapan buruk serta baiknya itu, bagi seorang pelajar tak ada istilah 'sekolah harus diliburkan'. Tuntutan 'pintar' yang harus mereka dapatkan dari bangku sekolah pun menjadi suatu keharusan.

Lihat saja wajah seorang gadis muda yang sedari tadi merengut sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari sekolahnya, siratan kecewa tergaris jelas dari kulit pualam wajahnya. Dirinya tampak mengunci bibir di tengah tiga orang kawannya yang justru tak berhenti berkicau.

Sekian jalan mereka lalui, si gadis berambut jambon itu bersikukuh tak mau membuka mulutnya, meskipun teman-teman di sebelahnya terus saja memaksa dia agar melupakan kejadian di sekolah tadi.

"Berhentilah memikirkan hal itu, Sakura," ucap seorang gadis bermata biru langit sembari merangkul pundak gadis bernama Sakura itu, "mungkin kau bisa mengulangnya lain kali?"

Sakura tetap tak bergeming. Diam merupakan pilihannya yang paling tepat.

"Masih banyak kesempatan untuk mengikuti olimpiade, bukan?" tanya seorang gadis lain berambut cepol khas wanita Asia Timur yang sebenarnya tak perlu dijawab oleh siapapun.

"Ka-kalau Sakura ma-mau, aku bisa mengusulkan untuk digantikan saja posisiku oleh Sa-Sakura di olimpiade Kimia itu," hibur seorang gadis berponi rata sekadar menghibur sosok sahabatnya yang sepertinya—meskipun tak secara langsung—menyalahkan dirinya.

Gadis yang dikenal pemalu itu berhasil mewakilkan sekolahnya untuk olimpiade Kimia tingkat nasional, yang berarti menyingkirkan Sakura yang sudah bertahun-tahun mewakilkan sekolahnya tersebut. Ya, di tahun ini Sakura harus menelan pil pahit karena posisinya harus diambil oleh sahabatnya sendiri—Hyuuga Hinata.

Sakura merasa dikalahkan.

Tampak sejenak gadis beriris _parsley_ itu pun menyeka bulir-bulir air yang liar menerjuni curam pipinya, "Tidak apa, Hinata. Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya," ucap Sakura yang sontak saja mengejutkan ketiga rekan di sampingnya. Akhirnya gadis itu membuka jahitan bibirnya juga, sesungging senyum pun tergaris di bentuk menawan bibirnya, "Aku hanya takut reputasi belajarku menurun."

"Mana mungkin kau kehilangan reputasi belajarmu hanya karena kau tak ikut olimpiade? Dasar gadis bodoh!" sindir si pemilik rambut cepol itu pada sesosok gadis yang disapanya 'gadis bodoh' itu.

Sakura pun hanya tercengir lebar mendapati satiran tersebut. Sudah biasa Tenten—ya, Tenten, si gadis pelatih taekwondo yang disegani banyak pemuda—mengeluarkan kata-kata buruk untuknya, meskipun Sakura paham bahwa hal tersebut hanyalah gurauan, tapi tetap saja sedikitnya ia merasa direndahkan.

Sakura merasa sakit hati.

"_I like your smile, Sakura. You'd better with your cute smile_," ucap seorang gadis lain seraya berhasil menyingkirkan sepenuhnya kemurungan yang sempat meliputi Sakura.

"Aku juga suka Ino yang selalu ceria," timpal Sakura sekadar membalas sanjungan yang dilontarkan gadis berdarah 'Barat' tersebut.

Sakura ingat benar bahwa dirinya sempat bermasalah dengan gadis bernama Ino itu. Mungkin sebutan lainnya, masalah dalam persahabatan? —tidak, lebih tepat mungkin disebut masalah 'perasaan antara sesama gadis'. Ino memang selalu tampil menarik di mata setiap pemuda, terlebih dia mempunyai wajah campuran Jepang-Perancis yang amat khas, rambutnya yang asli pirang serta menjuntai panjang membuatnya selalu terlihat memesona; mungkin genetis dari Ibunya yang seorang Perancis.

Tidak salah kalau Uchiha Sasuke—pemuda yang Sakura sukai—lebih memilih gadis yang masih belum lafal berbahasa Jepang itu dibanding dirinya yang hanya murni keturunan Asia; Ibu seorang Jepang dan Ayah seorang Jepang pula. Padahal ia mengenal Sasuke jauh sebelum gadis Yamanaka itu mengenal sosok pemuda tersebut. Jelas, Ino berjuta kali lipat lebih sempurna darinya, bahkan hanya dengan sekali saja seorang pria normal melirik ke arahnya, bisa dipastikan esok harinya ia langsung mencari-cari tahu nomor _handphone_ Ino.

Gadis berpostur semampai itu selalu selangkah di depan Sakura. Dan, Sakura merasa jauh tertinggal di belakangnya.

Sakura merasa cemburu.

Langkah gadis berbola mata sewarna zamrud itu tiba-tiba berhenti, entah karena apa. Hal tersebut membuat ketiga rekannya menatap heran ke arahnya, tampak pula kernyitan dahi tergambar jelas dari tiga gadis itu.

Kelereng hijau milik Sakura tampak bergerak menyamping kiri, sontak saja ketiga pasang iris lain pun mengikutinya. Ditemukan oleh mereka sebentuk bangunan yang sepertinya sudah tak terurus; dari dinding-dinding yang mengusam dipenuhi lilitan tumbuhan parasit, halaman yang amat tak bersih dipenuhi parit-parit tinggi, serta pagar-pagar kayu yang sudah dimakan rayap.

Keempat kelereng mata berbeda warna itu secara serempak mengalihkan pandangan mereka menuju bagian paling puncak pada bangunan tersebut; sebentuk tanda salib terpatri di sana. Tak nyana sudah sering mereka melewati daerah ini untuk perjalanan pulang dari sekolah, baru kali ini keempat gadis itu menyadari ada sebuah katedral tua yang luput dari pandangan mereka.

"Kalian tidak menyadari kalau selama ini kita melewatkan tempat semenakjubkan ini?" tanya Sakura pada ketiga rekannya dengan wajah serius. "Aku berharap kalian mempunyai pemikiran sama denganku!"

Sontak saja ketiga wajah gadis itu—minus Hinata—memunculkan ekspresi yang sama, yaitu berupa cengiran sumringah pertanda otak mereka tersinkron dengan baik.

"Ta-tapi aku takut," ucap seorang gadis yang justru menunjukkan mimik lain dari ketiga gadis di sampingnya—Hinata. Gadis itu tampak cemas dengan hal 'di luar nalar' yang hendak dilakukan ketiga kawannya tersebut. "Aku tunggu di sini saja, ya?"

"Ayolah, Hinata. Kau tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan langka ini, bukan?" goda Tenten sembari merangkul pundak Hinata seraya mendelikkan pandangannya terarah pada katedral tua tersebut.

"_Come on, _Hinata!_ You should try it, right_?" bujuk Ino masih dengan logat 'Barat'-nya yang kentara sekali terdengar.

Gadis berpulil lavender itu menunjuk sebuah papan peringatan yang terpampang jelas di antara pagar-pagar kayu yang tingginya tak seberapa itu, "Kalian lihat? Di sana tertulis kalau kita dilarang memasuki area gereja."

"Ada peraturan itu untuk dilanggar, kaupaham?" jelas Sakura sedikit menghela napas sekadar menghadapi sulung Hyuuga satu ini.

Hinata memanglah seorang gadis yang kelewat naif, ketiga rekannya pun sudah hafal dengan watak Hinata yang seperti itu.

"Ah, kau lama!" —merasa tak bisa menunggu lama lagi, Sakura pun menarik lengan Hinata untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Tindakan yang tak diduga tersebut sontak mendapat seringaian puas dari kedua gadis lainnya—Ino dan Tenten.

"_Good job_, Sakura!" ucap Ino memuji tindakan Sakura yang berani berbuat kasar pada anak bangsawan itu.

Dengan susah payah Tenten pun berhasil membuka pintu pagar yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut. Hal itu sedikit merepotkan memang, terlebih pagar-pagar itu tidak dalam keadaan kokoh serta sudah dilengketi debu yang bercampur tanah.

"_Welcome to my home sweet home_!" sambut Sakura yang serta-merta mendapat reaksi berupa gelagak tawa dari kedua rekannya—sekali lagi minus Hinata.

"_So, what are we going to do_?" tanya si gadis Jepang-Perancis sembari memerhatikan setiap detil dari gereja tua tersebut, terdapat dua jendela di bagian depan katedral itu. Tampak artistik menurutnya, namun sayang sekali gereja seindah ini tak ada yang memedulikan.

Sementara itu, Tenten tampak menyingkirkan parit-parit yang menempeli seragam _sailor_-nya, terlebih ia pun harus menambah usahanya untuk mengusir nyamuk-nyamuk nakal yang sedari tadi menghinggapi kulit mulusnya. Gadis yang mahir beladiri tersebut mendelik ke arah Sakura.

Sakura pun tampak berpikir sejenak. Namun, tak berapa lama, dibukanya tas hitam miliknya seraya dikeluarkannya sebuah benda berupa _digital camera_. "Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain berfoto, bukan?"

Perkataan Sakura lantas mendapat respon positif dari kedua temannya yang lain—lagi-lagi minus Hinata karena gadis itu tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun semenjak ia berada di pelataran katedral tersebut.

"Tapi, siapa yang mau memotret kita?" tanya Tenten menyadari tak ada orang lain di sekitar mereka.

"Bi-biar aku saja yang me-memotret," ucap Hinata seraya meraih kamera dari tangan Sakura. Gadis berambut _cobalt_ tersebut memosisikan dirinya jauh dari ketiga rekannya yang tengah membelakangi gereja, hendak mengambil _pose_ terbaik yang mereka miliki. "Siap?"

"Tunggu! Ambil gambar gerejanya juga, Hinata. Kurasa kau kurang ke belakang!" teriak Sakura memberitahu Hinata agar gadis itu bisa mengambil gambar mereka dengan berlatar gereja tua di belakangnya.

Merasa sudah berada dalam posisi yang benar, Hinata pun mengatur fokus kamera tersebut seraya mengacungkan jemarinya dan menghitung, "Siap? Kuhitung mundur, ya? ... tiga ... dua ... sa—"

_**BRUUKKK!**_

—gadis itu tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan kamera yang tengah dipegangnya. Napasnya tersengal serta memburu, sepertinya gadis itu membutuhkan kadar oksigen berlebih. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah ingin menghapus sebuah memori yang baru saja terekam oleh benaknya. Tak lama, ia pun mengambil kamera itu kembali.

Untung saja kamera tersebut terjatuh di atas rerumputan sehingga tak ada kerusakan serius yang terjadi.

Gadis itu tak sengaja menangkap sekelebat bayangan wanita berpakaian putih melewati fokus gambar yang hendak ditangkapnya—hal demikian yang membuatnya menjatuhkan kamera yang tengah dipegangnya itu.

"_Hei! Are you okay_, Hinata?" teriak Ino pada sosok gadis yang dilihatnya tengah bertingkah aneh tersebut.

Hinata kembali menempatkan fokus kamera itu di depan sebelah matanya, berharap hal yang baru saja dialaminya tak ia alami lagi. Terlebih, tak mungkin juga ia membiarkan teman-temannya menunggu lama hanya untuk ia potret.

"Si-siap? Kuulangi, ya? ... tiga ... du-dua ... satu!"

_**Cekrek! **__**—**_lampu kilat menyala pertanda sebuah gambar telah ditangkapnya.

Ketiga gadis yang telah diambil gambarnya itu pun berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Hinata? Kulihat tadi kau menjatuhkan kameraku?" tanya Sakura pada gadis berparas sendu di hadapannya.

Sontak pun Hinata menggeleng, mencoba menyembunyikan hal 'aneh' yang beberapa saat lalu dialaminya, "Ma-maaf."

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Aku agak khawatir dengan keadaanmu, Hinata," ucap Tenten menangkap rona yang tak biasa pada wajah gadis berambut gelap sepinggang itu.

"Bi-biar aku yang mencetak foto itu, Sakura," tawar Hinata yang merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah menjatuhkan kamera Sakura. Mungkin dengan mencetak foto tersebut, teman-temannya akan sedikit memaafkan hal bodoh yang baru saja dilakukannya itu.

Sakura pun menyerahkan kamera miliknya pada Hinata, "Baiklah, kabari kami, ya, kalau foto itu sudah berhasil dicetak."

Hinata mengangguk seraya mengawali langkah meninggalkan katedral tua tersebut.

.

.

.

Tenang, begitulah suasana yang tergambar ketika kita sudah berada di rumah, setidaknya di tempat ini kita bisa terlepas dari aktifitas sekolah yang itu-itu saja. Hal demikian pun yang dirasakan Hinata ketika dirinya telah tiba di rumahnya yang mewah itu, di rumah sebesar itu dia hanya tinggal berempat bersama seorang ayah, adik, serta kakak sepupunya, tak lupa juga dengan beberapa pelayan yang setiap hari siap melayani kebutuhannya.

Namun, kali ini suasana rumah pun menjadi sedikit sepi manakala ayah dan adiknya tengah pergi ke Korea untuk menghadiri kelulusan kakak sepupunya dari sebuah universitas terkemuka di Negeri Ginseng tersebut—sekitar satu pekan.

Selepas dirinya mengunci pintu kamar dari dalam, sontak saja gadis itu merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur yang biasa ia gunakan untuk tidur. Ditutupnya seluruh wajah sendu miliknya oleh sebuah bantal, Hinata hanya ingin melupakan kejadian mengerikan tadi di katedral tua itu, tapi tetap saja sekeras apa pun ia mencoba melakukannya, bayangan wanita berpakaian putih itu terus-menerus menggerayami benaknya.

"Aaargh!" Hinata mengerang kesal. Gadis tersebut tak sedikit pun terlihat nyaman di atas kasurnya, padahal ia berpikir dirinya bisa melupakan kejadian itu setelah sampai di rumah ... tapi ternyata tidak semudah dugaannya.

Hinata pun meraih tas hitamnya yang tergeletak di sampingnya, ia tampak mengeluarkan sebuah bungkus amplop berwarna coklat. Ditatapnya amplop itu lekat sembari memutar-mutar benda berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut, "Apa aku buka saja, ya?" tanya gadis berambut panjang itu pada dirinya sendiri. Sejenak ia tampak berpikir, "Atau aku buka bersama Sakura dan yang lainnya?"

Untuk beberapa lama amplop itu dibiarkannya tergeletak di atas perutnya, "Ah, aku buka saja ... lagipula besok Sakura dan yang lainnya bisa melihat di sekolah."

Hinata pun merobek bagian atas amplop tersebut, dan mengeluarkan isiannya dari dalam; selembar foto yang baru saja dicetaknya. Gadis itu tak langsung melihat foto tersebut, ada perasaan khawatir yang entah darimana berhasil menghinggapi relung gadis Hyuuga itu.

Padahal hanya melihat sebuah foto, apa susahnya?

'_Oh, ayolah, Hinata! Itu hanya foto, apa yang harus kautakutkan?' _ batinnya meronta meminta gadis itu agar sedikit memberanikan diri. "Baiklah!" ucapnya mantap kemudian.

.

.

.

"Kautahu kenapa Hinata tak masuk sekolah hari ini?" tanya Sakura pada Ino—teman semejanya—di sela-sela pelajaran Matematika yang tengah diterangkan oleh gurunya di depan kelas. "Aku sudah menghubungi _handphone_-nya, tapi tak ada jawaban."

"Kau sudah menghubungi telepon rumahnya?" tanya Ino kemudian, mengingat mungkin saja Hinata sedang malas mengangkat telepon genggamnya.

Sakura mengangguk, "Kata salah satu pelayannya, semenjak pulang sekolah kemarin, Hinata mengunci dirinya di kamar," ucap gadis beriris _jade_ itu menjelaskan, "aku jadi khawatir padanya."

Ino hanya menanggapi ucapan Sakura dengan helaan napas tidak tahu. Gadis berambut kuncir kuda itu mengembalikan fokus matanya pada papan tulis di depannya, dan kembali mencatat materi yang tengah disampaikan.

'_Sebaiknya aku datang saja ke rumah Hinata untuk memastikan.'_ Sakura membatin menemukan solusi.

.

.

.

Sesuai gumaman dalam hatinya beberapa waktu lalu ketika pelajaran Matematika berlangsung, sepulangnya dari sekolah, Sakura pun menepati ucapannya tersebut untuk bertandang ke rumah Hinata.

Setibanya di sana—dengan masih mengenakan pakaian sekolah—gadis itu mengetuk pintu rumah Hinata yang cukup besar tersebut. Tak berapa lama, terlihat seorang pelayan wanita membukakan pintu rumah itu dari dalam.

"Selamat siang, saya mau bertemu Hinata," sapa Sakura sekaligus mengutarakan maksudnya bertamu ke rumah tersebut.

"Oh, silakan masuk, sepertinya Nona Hinata sedang berada di kamarnya," jawab pelayan itu sembari mengantar Sakura menuju kamar Hinata. "Sudah dari kemarin Nona Hinata tak keluar dari kamarnya."

Beruntung kamar tersebut masih berada di lantai satu sehingga gadis itu tak perlu menghabiskan tenaga untuk menaiki setiap anak tangga yang jumlahnya tak sedikit itu.

Sontak Sakura pun mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata, "Ini aku Sakura, Hinata ...," ucap gadis itu dengan agak berteriak, "kau tak mau membukakan pintu untukku?" tanya Sakura berharap Hinata mau mendengarkannya.

Namu, nihil saja. Pintu itu masih terkunci rapat, meskipun Sakura telah berusaha memutar-mutar engsel pintu tersebut.

"Apa perlu kita panggil bantuan?" tanya pelayan itu melihat usaha Sakura yang sepertinya sia-sia belaka.

Gadis itu tampak mengangguk menyetujui tawaran yang diajukan pelayan wanita tersebut.

Tak lebih dari lima menit, dua orang pelayan pria pun datang. Dengan menuruti perintah dari Sakura, dua pelayan itu pun berusaha mendobrak pintu kamar Hinata yang sepertinya membutuhkan tenaga berlebih, terbukti mereka tak mampu membuka pintu itu hanya dengan sekali dobrakan.

_**BRAAAKKK! **__**—**_pintu kamar pun berhasil dibuka.

"Kalian teruskan saja pekerjaan kalian, terima kasih sudah membantu." Sakura mencondongkan sedikit badannya sebagai ungkapan terima kasih, lekas ia pun menutup kembali pintu kamar itu.

Dikitarinya lalu setiap sudut dari kamar Hinata, semuanya tampak rapi, tak ada hal-hal mencurigakan. Kamar ini berukuran cukup luas dengan sebongkah tempat tidur besar, sebuah televisi layar datar yang menempel di dinding kamar, meja rias, serta sebuah lemari besar yang sepertinya cukup untuk menampung beberapa manusia di dalamnya. Ya, tak lupa juga ada pintu yang menghubungkan kamar tidur ini dengan kamar mandi.

Betah sekali kalau seandainya Sakura menghuni kamar ini, dibanding dengan sebuah apartemen sederhana yang selama ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

Oh, lupakan tentang hal itu. Sekarang, keberadaan Hinata jauh lebih penting untuk diketahui.

"Hinata! Hinata! Kau di mana?" panggil Sakura sembari menyebut-nyebut nama seseorang yang tengah dicarinya. Ditelusurinya setiap inci dari kamar itu, namun mata _jade_-nya sama sekali tak dapat menemukan sosok gadis tersebut.

Tak mungkin Hinata melarikan diri melalui kaca jendela kamarnya, terlebih jendela itu dilihatnya masih terkunci rapat. Lalu, di mana keberadaan gadis itu?

Sejenak, sepasang matanya menyipit manakala ditemukannya selembar foto yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas kasur. Merasa tertarik, Sakura pun meraih foto tersebut.

Alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati apa yang terekam dalam foto tersebut, "I-ini ... tidak mungkin." Sakura tampak membekap mulutnya, merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Sebuah gambar yang—

Terdengar kemudian suara isakan menyapa gendang telinga gadis bermahkota merah muda tersebut. Tidak salah lagi, ia mendengar suara seseorang tengah menangis. Lekas pun Sakura menyimpan foto itu ke dalam saku pakaian _sailor_-nya, sejenak dilupakannya gambar misterius yang menghiasi foto tersebut.

"Hinata! Hinata! Aku Sakura ... kau di mana?" panggil lagi gadis itu mengulang tindakannya beberapa saat lalu. Namun, tetap tak terdengar sahutan apa pun, hanya suara isak itu yang didengarnya semakin jelas mengisi seisi kamar ini. "Hinata, berhenti menakutiku!"

Ya, Sakura tengah merasa ketakutan sekarang.

Ditutupnya kedua telinganya rapat menggunakan kedua tangannya, mendapati bahwa suara tangis itu kian hendak memecahkan gendang telinga miliknya. Tampak buliran peluh membanjiri kening serta pelipis gadis itu, mengucur sampai pipi, lalu terjatuh menemui lantai berwarna putih yang mengalasi kamar.

Merasa tak kuat lagi mendengar suara seseorang yang tengah menangis tersebut, Sakura membuat kesepakatan dengan hatinya bahwa ia harus mencaritahu muasal suara itu. Ya, barangkali saja itu suara isak Hinata.

Jangan cepat-cepat menarik kesimpulan, Sakura.

Tangisan tersebut membuat Sakura memilih untuk menjadi seorang tuli saja kalau bisa, ia tak sanggup terlalu lama mendengar suara lirih itu di telinganya. Dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar—mungkin karena rasa takut yang sudah menjalari seluruh tubuhnya—Sakura mendekati sebuah lemari besar yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur. Dirinya yakin bahwa suara itu berasal dari dalam lemari ini.

'_Tahan diri, Sakura. Jangan bertindak gegabah_,' batinnya sejenak mengingatkan agar dirinya tak terburu-buru untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Sebentar Sakura menelan air liurnya dalam, sekaligus berusaha mengubur rasa takut yang semakin menguasai dirinya.

'_Buka pintu lemarinya perlahan_,' perintah nuraninya pada gadis tersebut.

_Kreeeet!__**—**_pintu lemari itu terbuka sedikit, suara isak itu terdengar kian keras.

_**Kreeeet!**_ —pintu lemari itu terbuka setengahnya, suara isak itu terdengar menggema di seisi ruangan.

_**KREEEET!**_ —pintu lemari itu terbuka sepenuhnya, suara isak itu terdengar nyaris memekakkan telinga.

Nihil, tak ada siapapun di dalam sana.

_Puk!_

Sebentuk tepukan secara tiba-tiba mendarat di atas bahu gadis itu, nyaris membuat dirinya meloncat dari tempatnya berdiri semula. Sontak Sakura menerima sebuah hamburan badan memeluk dirinya erat.

Tubuh itu bergetar, terasa suhu dingin mengelilingi sekitarnya.

"Hi-Hinata? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura setelah menyadari sosok yang memeluknya itu adalah gadis yang sedari tadi tengah ia cari keberadaannya.

Hinata masih mengenakan pakaian _sailor_, sama seperti dirinya. Mungkin gadis itu belum sempat mengganti pakaiannya semenjak pulang sekolah kemarin.

Hinata terus menangis di depan dadanya, gadis berambut indah tersebut tampak tak mau melepaskan dekapannya pada tubuh Sakura. "A-aku ta-takut, Sakura ... wanita ... wanita itu terus menghantuiku dan mengawasiku ... a-aku takut."

Sakura hanya berusaha menenangkan gadis itu dengan membelai lembut rambut sepinggangnya sembari bertanya-tanya mengenai 'siapa sosok wanita yang Hinata maksud'.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Hinata." Sakura membimbing gadis Hyuuga tersebut untuk mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu."

"A-aku takut ... wanita itu ... wa-wanita itu me-mengawasiku," ucap Hinata terbata dengan nada suaranya yang begitu terdengar lirih.

Sakura sejenak memutar otaknya, berusaha mengigat sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengganjal dalam pikirannya, '_Wa-wanita? Apa yang dimaksud Hinata itu ... wanita yang..._?'

Gadis itu sontak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya yang dengan lancang menyimpulkan sesuatu.

Sebelum berpamit pulang, Sakura menyuruh para pelayan keluarga Hyuuga untuk terus mengawasi Hinata, alih-alih gadis itu bisa saja berbuat sesuatu yang tak diinginkan, mengingat kondisi Hinata yang saat ini masih begitu labil. Karena bagaimanapun, Sakura tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada salah satu sahabat baiknya tersebut.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, mendung sudah terlihat memayungi langit Tokyo; mungkin sebentar lagi hujan akan turun membanjiri kota tersebut.

Sakura, si gadis berambut sewarna seroja itu tampak baru saja memasuki ruang kelasnya. Beruntung dirinya tak terjebak hujan di tengah perjalanan menuju sekolah. Kedatangannya sontak saja di sambut hujaman pertanyaan dari kedua sahabatnya yang sudah sampai terlebih dahulu di sekolah daripada dirinya.

"Apa kau menemui Hinata kemarin?" tanya si cepol, Tenten, sesampainya Sakura di kursi tempat duduknya di dalam kelas. "Bagaimana keadaan gadis itu?"

"Iya, bagaimana keadaan Hinata, Sakura? _Tell us_!" Ino yang sepertinya sama tak sabarnya seperti Tenten pun berusaha melengkapi keingintahuan mereka berdua.

"Keadaan—" perkataan Sakura terpotong manakala dilihatnya sosok yang tengah mereka bicarakan baru saja memasuki pintu kelas, "seperti yang kalian lihat, wajahnya masih sama murung seperti kemarin saat aku menemuinya."

Benar saja, gurat wajah Hinata tampak sekali tak lebih baik dari kemarin, wajahnya malah terlihat lebih sendu hari ini. Bulatan kantong mata pun sempurna menghiasi bingkai mata indahnya, begitupun dengan kulit wajahnya yang pulas pucatnya sanggup menyaingi mayat.

Ketiga gadis tersebut menghampiri Hinata yang mereka lihat sudah duduk di kursi yang letaknya di dekat pintu masuk—tempat duduknya bersama Shion.

"Kau bisa pindah duduk sebentar, Shion?" pinta Tenten pada gadis berambut pirang tersebut. Ya, rambutnya nyaris menyerupai Ino, hanya saja gadis itu lebih sering menggerainya ketimbang menguncir kuda—seperti yang Ino lakukan. "Kalau kau tak keberatan, bagaimana kalau kita bertukar tempat duduk? Untuk hari ini saja, kau bisa duduk di tempatku bersama Temari."

Sepertinya tak sulit membujuk Shion, terlebih yang membujuknya adalah seorang Tenten yang notabene disegani para murid pria, apalagi murid wanita.

"_How are you_, Hinata?" sapa Ino mengawali pembicaraan di antara empat gadis itu. Ya, Ino telah mempersiapkan senyum terbaiknya dari semalaman hanya untuk menyapa Hinata.

Namun, sayang beribu sayang, yang disapa tak sedikit pun membalas senyumnya. Jangankan membalas senyum, menyahuti pertanyaannya saja tidak. Hinata seolah hanya bergelut dengan dunianya sendiri; menatap kosong ke depan seakan ada tontonan menarik di sana.

"Hari ini aku duduk bersamamu, ya, Hinata?" ucap Tenten sembari meniup-niup mejanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak berdebu. Kegiatan konyolnya itu sontak terhenti manakala dilihatnya Hinata bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan meninggalkan ketiga gadis tersebut yang tengah menatap kepergian gadis itu. "Apa aku harus mengikutinya?"

"Sudah biarkan saja," sergah Sakura menimpali pertanyaan Tenten, "mungkin Hinata butuh sendiri untuk saat ini."

Tak berapa lama, seorang guru wanita pun masuk dan siap memulai pelajaran pertama mereka untuk hari ini; bahasa Jepang—mata pelajaran yang amat dibenci Ino.

.

.

.

Detik-detik berlalu begitu cepat tampak nyata dari putaran jarum jam yang tersemat apik di depan dinding kelas 12 Science-A, kelas di mana Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata selama ini belajar.

Tapi, ke mana gadis itu? Sudah hampir sejam—sejak pelajaran ini dimulai—gadis bermata lavender pucat itu belum kembali juga. Tentu saja hal ini membuat ketiga rekannya yang lain menjadi sangat khawatir, terlebih Tenten yang saat ini adalah teman semejanya.

"Pssstt! Sakura! Apa aku cari Hinata saja, ya?" tanya gadis bercepol itu pada Sakura yang kebetulan duduk di barisan sebelahnya, namun satu baris di belakangnya—dalam artian lain tidak sejajar menyamping.

Sakura yang merasa namanya terpanggil pun menoleh ke arah Tenten, "Biar aku saja yang mencarinya."

Tenten pun mengangguk setelah mendapat jawaban dari Sakura.

Lekas pun gadis penyuka warna merah jambu tersebut meminta izin keluar pada seorang guru yang tengah mengajar di depan kelasnya saat ini.

Setelah memperoleh izin, Sakura pun keluar dari kelasnya seraya menanyai satu per satu pelajar yang tengah berada di luar kelas, bahkan gadis itu pun tak luput menanyai guru-guru yang kebetulan bertemu dengannya.

Sakura jadi gusar sendiri. Hatinya mendadak jadi tak tenang. Bagaimana bisa tenang kalau Hinata belum bisa ia temukan keberadaannya?

Mungkin orang-orang yang ada di kantin mengetahui keberadaan gadis itu. Ya, sebaiknya Sakura menanyai juga orang-orang yang berada di tempat itu, barangkali saja ada yang mengetahui di mana Hinata, atau setidaknya melihat gadis tersebut.

Tak ingin banyak membuang waktu, Sakura pun mengambil langkah menuju tempat yang biasa dihabiskan para pelajar di jam istirahat itu. Jarak kantin dengan kelasnya memang cukup jauh, tapi tak sejauh jarak dari sekolah ke rumahnya kalau bisa diperbandingkan.

Suasana sekolah memang sedikit sepi, tak heran karena kebanyakan kelas memang tengah diisi jam pelajaran.

Debuman sepatunya yang beradu dengan lantai memiliki irama tersendiri di sepanjang lorong sekolah, mengisi ruang hampa angin yang bergerak meliuk begitu cepat. Adakalanya gadis itu merasa terganggu dengan suara langkah kakinya sendiri, sehingga ia pun berusaha sedikit memelankan ritme langkahnya.

Bersama gerakan kakinya yang memelan itu, Sakura menangkap sebuah ruangan yang pintunya tak tertutup rapat. Sontak saja ia berhenti di tempat. Ada secuil ketertarikan yang dirasakannya untuk mendekati pintu tersebut.

_Gap!_

Dipegangnya engsel pintu itu oleh tangan kanannya. Perlahan Sakura memutar engsel tersebut sehingga menimbulkan bunyi gesekan pintu yang beradu dengan lantai.

_**Kreeeeet! **_—pintu itu membuka seluruhnya, menampilkan seisi ruangan yang tak lebih tampak seperti gudang.

Sontak indera penglihatan gadis tersebut membulat sempurna, iris mata sewarna daun muda di musim semi itu pun tampak hendak meloncat dari tempatnya. Mulutnya menganga lebar yang langsung ditutupinya oleh kedua tangannya.

"Hi ... Hina ... ta?" Sakura tampak mematung kaku. Seakan ada sesuatu yang melumurinya dengan semen cepat kering.

Bagaimana tidak? Disaksikan langsung oleh kedua mata telanjangnya sesosok gadis—yang amat dikenalnya—tengah menggantung tak bernyawa dengan seikat tali yang mencekik lehernya. Ujung tali itu dibelitkan pada besi-besi yang berada di atap ruangan. Tampak pula sebuah kursi yang terjatuh di bawah gadis tersebut.

Lidah gadis itu menjulur sampai batas dagunya, kelereng lavender yang biasanya tampak sendu pun kini terbelalak mengerikan, terlebih untaian rambut gelapnya yang terjun bebas nyaris menutupi seluruh area wajahnya yang sudah membiru.

'_Hi-Hinata bu-bunuh diri?' __—_tidak salah lagi_._

.

.

.

_**To be continued**_

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: <em>

Gak ada horor-horornya, kan? Silakan pukul saya! Maaf, Sagi, kalau fanfic ini mengecewakan. Demi apapun Aniki minta maaf banget...

Semoga Sagi dan _readers_ berkenan menunggu **Percik #2 **dari fanfic ini.

_Gimme a feedback?_

Salam, Arionyxle


End file.
